


Wiadomość

by Satanachia



Category: 30 Days of Night (2007)
Genre: Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Promptobranie 2014, Vampires, co ja robię ze swoim życiem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uskuteczniam Promptobranie: I.25 Listy pisane pazurem.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wiadomość

**Author's Note:**

> Uskuteczniam Promptobranie: I.25 Listy pisane pazurem.

— Sarah? — słaby, kobiecy głos niesie się po ulicy. — Jess! — Kolejny krzyk urywa gwałtowny kaszel, kończący się splunięciem odrobiną krwi na śnieg.

_To nie powinno mieć miejsca_ , pomimo zmęczenia i strachu Gil wciąż myśli dostatecznie jasno, by móc sklecić zdanie.

— To nie powinno mieć miejsca, słyszycie! — wrzeszczy chrapliwie i dociska mocniej do piersi pluszowego misia z urwanym uchem; głowa przytulanki przechyla się nieco zbyt mocno i z dziury po uchu wypada odrobina pluszu, niemal jak u… k _urwa, nie myśl o tym, nie myśl, Jezu Chryste, jego już nie ma_ , ruga się w myślach i nieświadomie zaciska skostniałe palce na dziurze, żeby ją zasłonić.

_Nie widzieć, nie myśleć, nie czuć._

— Jess! — ponawia i drepcze nerwowo kilka kroków w przód; przemoczone buty grzęzną nagle w śniegu, przez co Gil niemal upada. Tylko cudem udaje jej się zachować równowagę i wyszarpnąć uwięzione nogi, jednak odrobinie śniegu udaje się znaleźć drogę do wnętrza cholewy i dalej, od czego drży niekontrolowanie.

— Jess — próbuje ponownie bliska płaczu. — Boże, wiem, że tutaj jesteście, Jess, Sarah, proszę! — zanosi się szlochem, który jednak urywa się gwałtownie, gdy dochodzi ją miękkie tąpniecie stóp.

Najwidoczniej znudzili się obserwowaniem.

— Nie możecie — chrypie, przełykając gulę zalegającą jej w gardle, wraz z resztką łez. — Nie możecie, próbowałam, obiecaliście!

— Nic nie obiecywaliśmy — syczy podchodzący do niej leniwym krokiem mężczyzna. Gil niemal odruchowo odwraca się w jego stronę i cofa kilka kroków, próbując stworzyć iluzję bezpieczeństwa. Mężczyzna prycha cicho, widocznie rozbawiony i pozwala sobie na lekki uśmiech, który odsłania jego długie, nieco haczykowate zęby. Gil drży i kryje się częściowo za misiem.

— Nic nie obiecywaliśmy — powtarza i robi krok w jej stronę, co zmusza Gil do dalszego cofania się. — To ty sobie coś… — urywa gwałtownie, a jego uśmiech poszerza się nienaturalnie.

— Jestem głodna. — Gil słysząc znajomy głos odwraca się powoli w stronę stojącej za nią dziewczynki. Mała Courtney kiwa się delikatnie w przód i w tył, po chude kolana w śniegu, ściskając w nieco poszarzałej dłoni swoją ulubioną lalkę.

— Kochanie? — szepcze zdrętwiałymi wargami Gil i wyciąga drżącą dłoń do córki. — Kochanie, nie możesz…

— Ależ oczywiście, że może — dodaje kobieta, która nagle znajduje się za małą Corny i obejmuje ją swoimi zbyt długimi rękami; przytula policzek do policzka dziecka i uśmiecha się niemal łagodnie do Gil, która zapomina przez chwilę jak się oddycha, gdy spogląda w jej czarne niczym smoła oczy. — Prawda? — pyta prześmiewczo i wypuszcza Courtney z objęć, by przechylić się nad nią i pogładzić długim paznokciem, nie, szponem policzek Gil.

— Nie dotykaj mnie — Gil próbuje odtrącić dłoń obcej kobiety, jednak ta zanosi się tylko chrapliwym śmiechem i jednym susem przeskakuje stojącą jej na drodze dziewczynkę i zwala się całym ciężarem na Gil, powalając ją na śnieg.

— Zwierzątko nie lubi być dotykane — cmoka kobieta, niemal stając na swojej ofierze na czworakach, na co ta jęczy boleśnie. — Nie martw się, już więcej cię nie dotknę — dodaje po chwili i pochyla się nad Gil; ciemne pukle włosów, poklejonych gdzieniegdzie krwią, opadają na jej twarz i Gil może poczuć niemal na języku otaczający ją odór śmierci i rozkładu.

— Napiszemy tylko list — mruczy niemal czule i wyciąga ze skostniałych palców Gil uszkodzonego pluszaka. — Do Sarah i Jess, które nie mogą się przecież…

— Jestem głodna! — przerywa jej piskliwy głos Courtney, na co kobieta odwraca się gwałtownie w stronę dziewczynki i warczy na nią w dziwnym, gardłowym języku, od którego Gil cierpnie zmarznięta skóra.

Corny skamle niczym skarcony pies i niemal odpełza do wciąż stojącego na swoim miejscu mężczyzny, który przygląda się całej scenie z niewzruszoną miną.  
Kobieta syczy jeszcze tylko coś do niego i ponownie skupia swoją uwagę na Gil.

— Tylko list — mruczy i przez chwilę Gil niemal jej wierzy, że to będzie tylko list. Niemal, bo gdy przymyka oczy, widzi pod powiekami obrazy z opuszczonego teraz domu. Widzi nienaturalnie szeroki uśmiech Jacka, który ze spodniami opuszczonymi w dół, jedną dłonią zaciśniętą na miękkim członku, a drugą na oparciu próbuje podnieść się z fotela, niepomny rozchlapywanej dookoła tętniczej krwi, wylewającej się z jego rozszarpanej szyi i brązowo-czerwone ślady drobnych rączek, ciągnące się od drzwi garażu aż do niewielkiego pokoiku Courtney na piętrze.

— Tylko list — powtarza po kobiecie i rozchyla powieki. — Taki jak mój… — zdąża jeszcze wyszeptać, nim siedząca na niej kobieta warczy niczym zwierze i nie zważając na jej paniczny krzyk, wgryza się w szyję Gil; długie zęby z łatwością pokonują materiał kurtki i jej wypełnienie, i wyszarpują kawałek mięsa.

Krzyk Gil szybko przechodzi w świst, gdy przy każdej próbie oddechu powietrze wymyka się krwawą dziurą na jej szyi, ale nikt poza wampirzycą i jej ofiarą zdaje się tego nie zauważać.

— _Znajdź ciocie, dobrze_ — mówi łagodnie Morbius i popycha Corny w kierunku głównej drogi, na której czeka kończący się już posilać Mnementh. — _Tylko pamiętaj, musisz być cichutko._

Corny syczy coś w odpowiedzi i chwyciwszy zamiast lalki utytłanego w śniegu i krwi misia, pobiegła do Mnementha.

Jej nieznajomość Mowy nie dziwiła Morbiusa - niemal wszyscy nowoprzemienieni potrzebowali kilku lat, by opanować język, którymi posługiwali się miedzy sobą, ale Corny była młoda, a jej umysł chłonny. Morbius zadba, by dziewczynka szybko poznała zarówno Mowę jak i nową rodzinę, od tego zależało jej życie.

— _Dopilnuj, by nic im się nie stało_ — poucza wampirzycę, a sam oddala się w kierunku aresztu, gdzie przetrzymywali przekąski. Mlaska językiem przechodząc obok jednego samochodu, dając znać, że _wie_ i przejeżdża szponem po jego przednich drzwiach, zostawiając wyraźną wiadomość dla wygłodniałych młodych.

Wie, więc niech i one wiedzą.


End file.
